


Lupus in fabula

by silvercobwebs



Category: Highlander: The Series
Genre: Challenge Response, Dreams, Gen, HL50, Prophecy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-14
Updated: 2012-05-14
Packaged: 2017-11-05 09:40:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/404972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silvercobwebs/pseuds/silvercobwebs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cassandra dreams.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lupus in fabula

Her dreams were filled with blood. Hot and thick, gushing down her throat making her gag and simultaneously clamp her jaws down harder upon twisting limbs. She loved the kill. No, no, that was all wrong. No. Take control. She dropped her no longer struggling prey, feeling a familiar tingle. 

It was not about the kill. It was about power. 

Hair wild and matted, ragged breaths wrenched from her lungs, she turned, sensing an outsider. The pack leader. Kantos. He was white like her, eyes large and dark, the beast she had repressed so well in herself not within, but standing proudly not a body's length from her now. 

They circled each other, teeth bared, the metallic tang in her mouth spurring her on. She could kill him this time. Rip his throat out. He was larger, faster, perhaps even more intelligent, but she had powers that he could not hope to ever attain. 

Yet, it was not about the kill. It was about balance. 

A growl came from the clearing, and immediately her ears pricked, her attention divided. Another had walked into the fray, but it was all right. _He_ was here now. She would finally be safe, and they could fight together. Her heartbeat increased and she felt a surge of pure adrenalin fight its way through her body. Together they could not be stopped. 

Long brown hair and an adoring smile. But he was only a child. 

Romulus or Remus? 

She called out to him and he stepped closer, curious but unafraid. He was watching them, perhaps deciding when best to strike. 

The hesitation was all the other needed, and she smelled the rich flavour of her own blood before she felt the blow. They fought, a clash of white and red, snapping teeth and hollow eyes laid upon her. No, this was not about the kill. It was so much more than that now. 

Rolling over crackling leaves and dead branches they battled, teeth digging into each others neck. He was so strong. Gods, so strong, how could she have forgotten? No matter. Prophecy would be fulfilled, and all would be well, she was certain of it. She had seen it. It _must_ be so. 

The broke apart again, panting hard. Bleeding from one leg she released the small whimper of pain lodged at the back of her throat. Why wasn't the pup doing anything? She had witnessed it time and time again. She would call out and they would be saved, The boy would resist the Voice. Each time the vision was stronger and each time he would break free.

Yet he just stood there, watching them. Unmoving. 

Fine. She would have to fulfill the prophecy herself. 

She launched her tired but resilient form at Kantos, and the leap, born out of luck than skill sent them skittering to the ground, her teeth clenched around his neck, ready to clamp down and end it there and then. 

'I want him to live!' commanded the Highland child, and her jaws dropped open.

***

When she woke she was panting, sweat running into her eyes, temporarily blinding her. She blinked away tears of fear and looked over to her lover's peaceful body. With shaking hands she wiped away the excess moisture from her face and leant against the headboard taking deep breaths. 

It was finished, she remembered. Kantos was finished. But her dream, the prophecy...? There was only one explanation. 

There was another wolf in the pack. 

[end]


End file.
